


Priorities

by Gingerness



Series: Pepperony Week 2017 [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fixing things, Post-Civil War, Priorities, The Talk, Tony Stark Has A Heart, what do I even tag this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerness/pseuds/Gingerness
Summary: Tony and Pepper have an important talk and he eventually has to set priorities.





	Priorities

**Author's Note:**

> Day five of Pepperony Week: post-civil war. Pepper visits Tony after the events of Civil War in order to talk about things. Pretty much a cliché story line, but hopefully you'll like it anyway!

**_Flashback_ **

“Ever the mechanic, aren’t you?”

The voice filled the workshop and Tony immediately put down his tools. He hadn’t even heard her come down, too occupied and the music too loud as usual. How could he not have noticed that someone had turned it down? Probably because his thoughts were a mess these days.

For a moment, he didn’t know what to do, fearing this might be just an imagination and once he turned around, he would face nothing but the entrance of his workshop.

Before turning around, he got rid of the safety glasses he had been wearing and leaned against his desk.

“One has to do all the work, right? Can’t expect any of the others to do that work.”

Not that anyone expected him to do what he did. It simply seemed to be the only thing that kept him somewhat focused.

“Rhodey told me you’d be down here. He also said you spend most of your time here. Did you make sure to eat and sleep enough?”

The way she said those words had something familiar, as if nothing had happened between the two of them and she was still taking care of him as she used to. He simply cracked a smile for her, though it was only a half-hearted one.

They remained silent for a moment before Pepper decided it was time to have a more serious talk. Taking a few steps forward, she gave him a concerned look.

“Tony, are you okay?”

No matter what he would tell her, Pepper knew he would be lying to a certain degree. She always knew when he did. But she needed him so say something. He was in a bad position and all she wanted to do was help him. After all, Pepper still loved him a lot.

“You know me, Pep, I always am.”

Maybe for someone who didn’t know him so well, it could have sounded truthful, but he couldn’t fool her. The way he avoided looking at her, how his fingers itched to do something but didn’t know what; he needed her to do something.

“I’ve missed you, Tony. We both made mistakes, I know. As soon as I heard about you and Steve,” she saw him wince a little, “I didn’t waste time to get here. I talked to Rhodey first but, I’m here because of you. I think it’s time for us to talk again.”

Tony didn’t say a word, he just ran a hand over his face and nodded, meaning for her to follow him so they could sit down. Again, neither of them said a word at first, but Pepper couldn’t bear the silence.

“I still love you, but I need to know what you want. We can’t go on like we used to.”

He knew she was right, of course he did. Between the two of them she was usually the one to be right, with exceptions.

“I want you, Pepper. I can’t stop being Iron Man, but I can’t live without you.” A lopsided smile marked his face, though the sadness in his eyes made it appear less bright. “You deserve better, but if you’re giving me another chance, I will try to be better. I know it’s selfish, but I need you.”

Seeing him so vulnerable, the strawberry blonde couldn’t help but smile sympathetically and step closer. Hands placed on either side on his head, she pulled him closer into a loving hug, giving him all the comfort he needed and she could offer. His own arms wrapped around her almost desperately, fearing she would disappear if he didn’t hold her so tight.

He didn’t spend any more time in his workshop for the rest of the day, just talking with Pepper and making sure not to chase her away but instead convincing her it was worth it to stay with him.

**_Flashback End_ **

 

It was late in the morning when Pepper woke up. At first, she didn’t realize where she was, but the strong arm that tightened a little around her waist made her more than aware of her surroundings.

Tony had asked her to stay, just for one night so he could sleep. Trouble sleeping was nothing new for Pepper and the truth was, she didn’t exactly want to leave either. They would have to do some more talking anyway, staying didn’t seem like that bad of an idea; especially since she herself had trouble sleeping.

She had expected him to have a more troubled sleep but as she turned around to face him, Pepper was pleased to see that his sleep was rather peaceful.

A delicate hand reached up to pay with his hair, caressing it as if they didn’t just have had a talk about what they wanted but rather spent another peaceful night together. One without sex.

It was several minutes later that Tony seemed to wake up, his sleepy face being adorable as always. But this time when he smiled it was a genuine one, happy to see her still by his side.

“Morning, sleepy head. Did you sleep well?” she greeted him.

“Morning. Best sleep I had in a while.”

His sleepy voice sent shivers through her body and she soon found herself snuggling a little closer to him. Pepper was grateful she didn’t have to work that day, Sundays were still her favorites, so she was in no hurry. Tony appreciated it just the same.

“Are you going to stay?”

“I am free all day.”

“I meant permanently.”

Biting her lower lip, she tried to figure out how to tell him. “I will not move into the compound with you, Tony. This wouldn’t be good for us.” It wasn’t living with him that would make things complicated; moving in and live with the others would be the problem. She needed and valued her privacy too much.

“And if I move out? We could find a new home together, just you and me.”

“Is this what you really want? You and me, picking up from where we left things? What about Iron Man?”

He had briefly mentioned what he’d do the day before, but Pepper needed him to be sure. She didn’t want him to regret his choices after a few months because it didn’t work out that well.

“Iron Man will have to back down. You’re more important to me. I want to make this work.”

For the first time in a while, Pepper leaned forward to press a chaste kiss against his lips. He might have wanted more, but was more than contend with what she was giving him.

“We’ll give it a try. Of course we will need to set up some rules but we will make it work.”

“Rules are good, I can play by the rules!"

Giving him an amused smirk, yet skeptical, Tony had to correct himself. “I can play by _these_ rules.”

“You’re an idiot, Tony.”

“But you love me anyway.”

“That I do.”

It might be a lot of work, but Tony knew it was worth it. She was worth it. Maybe it was about time to pop the question soon, but that was for another time.


End file.
